1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a drive circuit for a vibratory-wave motor.
2. Description of the Related Art:
To drive the vibratory-wave motor, two AC high-frequency voltages of high level (about 100 V.sub.p-p) with the phase difference of .pi./2 are necessary. In the case of driving the vibratory-wave motor by a low-voltage power source (battery, etc.), therefore, it is required that a high-voltage DC power source is made up by using a DC/DC converter, which is operated by switching to obtain an AC high voltage for driving. The DC/DC converter, however, has many constituent parts and is poor in conversion efficiency.